Adventures with Ice Cream Kitty
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: What happens when the leader in blue goes on a wild goose chase after Mikey's new Ice Cream pet? Well, for a melting mutant animal on the loose, only humor and stickiness ensues! (R&R, I OWN NOTHING. NEW CHAPTERS BEING ADDED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a little one shot I did on tumblr with icecreamkitty-the-coolcat. We decided to experiment on the interactions between Leo and ICK, so this was born! With her permission, i edited it, and decided to put it on for everyone else to read! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm Leonardo, and icecreamkitty-the-coolcat is Ice Cream Kitty!**

* * *

"Ice Cream Kitty? What are you doing out of the fridge?"

The frozen mutant kitty doesn't reply, instead rolling happily around the ice-coated floor of the top part of the fridge. Leo sighed. "Come on now, good kitty, let's get you back inside before you melt. Mikey will never let me hear the end of it."

The kitty mewled in disapproval, wobbling away from Leo's awaiting hands and making her way to the living room.

Leo gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no, no! Get back here!" he called, racing after the feline, "Mikey will kill me!"

Ice Cream Kitty could sense that Leonardo was just behind her, so she leapt forward and started running on all fours, leaving behind only droplets of melted ice as she picked up her pace.

Leo's eyes widened. How the hell?! How could she suddenly grow legs like that and run?!

Oh. Wait. Mutagen. Right.

He rolled his eyes and growled, now running after the runaway ice cream cat. "Ice Cream Kitty, you better get back here! Good kitty, nice kitty!"

The mutant turned her head only to let out a small, dissatisfied hiss, jumping aboard the furniture to throw off the leader. She ended up landing in front of her owner's room, scraping her tiny claws upon the door.

The kitty darted out of Leo's grasp and he landed ungracefully on his face with a thump.

_Some ninja. _

He groaned and looked up, and to his horror, she was scraping on Mikey's door. _Crud!_ He had to get her back in the freaking freezer, or she would melt on the spot! "C'mere kitty! Please!" he almost begged.

The pleas went into deaf ears…or no ears at all, because the kitty didn't move nor budge to the ninjas words. She missed the orange turtle and being stuffed inside that cold and dark room in the kitchen was no fun without him. She started meowing softly in order to audibly catch her owner's attention.

Leo growled again.

Okay. That's it.

He quickly stood up, sprinted over to the cat before Mikey could open the door and grabbed it, struggling to keep the sticky melting creature still in his grip. Jeez, this thing was more trouble than she was worth, though he had to feel some sympathy for her. She was clearly bored out of her little mind, and from how she mewed she was clearly missing her master, but she had to understand that with her new body, going out of the freezer was like bungeed jumping without a bungee; it was literally suicide! She would melt before she knew what hit her. He sighed as he tried to calm the feline down.

Ice cream kitty twisted and wiggled in the turtle's grip, scratching small marks into his large hands in order to escape. She noticed that this attack had no effect and that she was feeling rather warmer than she would've preferred, lacking energy to continue attacking the blue turtle and therefore she surrendered in reluctant defeat. "Told you you'd melt," Leo sighed, walking back to the kitchen and placing the cat back into her 'home'.

He didn't close the door however as he stared at the kitten. She looked sad and defeated, and he felt a tug at his heart strings for her. He let his head fall against the rim of the freezer as he groaned. "Damn kitty eyes…" he growled. "What are we gonna do with you?"

The feline felt instantly better in her cold surroundings and her ears perked up. The turtle must've tried to tell her this entire time! She wasn't allowed to leave the cold room because she would start to feel sick inside otherwise. The kitty leaned forwards just slightly, poking out her cold tongue and gratefully licked the small scars on his hands that she had caused.

He looked up just as the ice cream cat began to lick at the scars (however faint or small they were, and actually hadn't been noticed at all) as if she were trying to say she was sorry. The gesture made him smile. This cat was a handful, but she was still adorable. "Thanks," he grinned, "I guess I see why Mikey loves you so much."

The kitty meowed happily and did another joyful roll on the floor of the fridge, realizing that the blue one wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. If her owner wasn't around, she was very pleased that he would at least keep her entertained.

Ice cream kitty was also very pleased that it hadn't been the scary red one who had opened the fridge this morning.

He couldn't stop the small laugh that came out as he watched her roll and dance. He looked at his hand, seeing little traces of ice cream from where she had licked him.

He licked it.

Oh god.

"You _do_ taste good," he said.

_Oh god, don't do it Leo! You have more control than Mikey! Don't give in!_

The mutant kitty pounced on the blue one and licked him on the nose, titling her head slightly afterwards. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd heard that, so there was no way denying it.

Leo toppled to the ground as the cat suddenly pounced on him, licking his nose and tilting her head.

Oh crud.

He laughed as he rolled his eyes, nuzzling the kitty's nose with the tip of his beak. "Oh, what the hell," he said, and he licked the cats' nose.

_Dammit. So much for self-control._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SURPRISE! After much demand, i've decided to continue with this story! Here's a little Raph and kitty interaction this time. The idea was given to me by SMDKFan on DeviantArt, so thanks a bunch!**

**I Read ALL reviews and I love you all!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"...and he just doesn't get it, y'know?"

Michelangelo lifted his head from his comic book, and turned his head in the direction of the kitchen, where from where he was sat in the pit next to April (who had fallen asleep on his lap after working too hard on her school assignment), he could hear his older brother Raphael's voice coming from. He quirked a confused eye-ridge.

Who was Raph talking to? It was probably Spi-

Oh, wait. No it wasn't.

He shivered slightly at the memory of nearly being beaten to a bloody, green pulp that night by Slash, Raph's old pet and best friend turned bad.

He remembered how Raph had completely shut himself inside his room for the better half of a week after the loss of his pet, and over the guilt of getting his brothers hurt, thinking it was all his fault, even after he, Leonardo and Donatello had reassured him over and over again that it wasn't. It was only after he had come face to face with Casey Jones that his red clad brother had begun to open up again, slowly returning to his 'less violent' and 'slightly cheerful' self.

Maybe it was Casey he was talking to in there?

"Hey Mikey! What's up?"

Mikey spun around o the entrance of the lair to find said human boy leaping over the turnstiles, dressed in his 'armor' with his hockey sticks and bat strapped to his back as he casually approached the youngest turtle, who seemed quite flabbergasted by his sudden appearance.

Oh. Casey said that he'd be arriving slightly later than April because of something to do with his little sister. Right.

Casey looked at Mikey's lap to find the sleeping red head, and he smirked. "Looks like red's been working over-time again, huh?" he chuckled, taking off his gear and setting it on the floor as he sat next to Mikey. He looked left, right and behind him, and then back to Mikey. "Hey, where's Raph?" he asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen talking to someone," he answered, "but Donnie's in his lab, and Leo's in the dojo, so I dunno who he's talking to."

Casey looked behind him towards the kitchen, and he indeed heard his red clad turtle brother-from-another-father talking in there, something along the lines of "I don't have anger issues, do I?". Raising a brow, Casey looked back to Mikey. "Well, maybe he's talking to Splinter?" he mused.

Mikey shook his head. "Nope. He's in his room meditating," he said.

The two of them shared a confused look. Who could Raph possibly be talking to? Unless he had finally lost it and was talking to himself.

Casey shrugged and stood up, planting his hands n his hips as he grinned. "Well, only one way to find out, right?" he said, cocking his head to the kitchen.

Mikey grinned back and nodded up at him, carefully slipping April's head off of his lap and replacing it with a green pillow instead. She barely stirred.

With another firm nod, Casey and Michelangelo made their way to the kitchen, and peeped their heads discreetly through the curtains. Their eyes went wide at what they witnessed.

Was Raph talking to...Ice Cream Kitty?

The feline was set inside a large plastic bowl on the kitchen table as Raphael, bizarrely enough, sat on the other side of it with his chin in his hand, talking to the frozen cat as if they were having a casual conversation.

"...I mean, Casey gets me better than the other guys do, because, y'know, he's my best friend," he said to the cat, totally unaware of the snickering duo behind the curtain, "he and I are pretty alike, which is cool. Having someone else who feels the same way I do is pretty cool..."

His expression fell slightly. "...still, it kinda sucks. Spike used to get me the same way Casey does...but then, that whole mess happened, and then I had no one to really...I dunno, open up to."

He stopped talking as he blinked once, and lifted his head from its perch on his chin as he looked down at the slowly melting living dessert, raising a brow. "I bet I've been talking to you this whole time and you haven't understood a word I've been saying, have you?" he deadpanned.

Ice Cream Kitty didn't react, other than tilt her head slightly to the the left as she regarded the turtle. She had always thought the this one was the scary one, the one who was always angry and brooding, and she was hardly ever happy to see him whenever he opened the freezer. Today though was slightly different. He opened the door, and he imply looked at her. Then after seemingly pondering over what to do, he gathered her in his arms and set her on the counter, grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice, and then placed her inside it, setting her on the table as he sat across from her.

After that, he started talking. Strange. She understood everything he said, but it still surprised her. He didn't seem like the kind of person to talk as much as her freckled master did. But he seemed rather sad too, as if he wanted someone to talk to, but there was no one else, so he had chosen her.

That actually made her rather happy. Also, he even put the effort of making sure she stayed nice and cold in that little bowl. She had learned her lesson after that ordeal with the blue turtle that she needed to stay cold to feel better.

Maybe this turtle wasn't so bad after all.

Raph's expression remained the same as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned forwards slightly. "...chew on a piece of ice if you understood everything I said," he said.

To his surprise, she lowered her head down, picked up a piece of ice and chewed on it until it turned to little sprinkled bits of ice. Then she mewed up at him happily.

His eyes widened a fraction. "Huh. Okay then."

_"Pfffft...__**hahahahahahaha!**_"

Raph spun around with wide eyes and saw Casey pointing and laughing at him from where both he and Mikey stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Mikey wasn't actually laughing, but his face was nearly split with that grin he wore. "Awwwwwww!" he cooed, "are you talking to Ice Cream Kitty?"

Raph's cheeks turned a furious shade of red. "No! **_Shut _****_up!"_**he barked harshly.

Casey wiped a tear from his eye as his laughing began to calm down slightly. "Oh, oh that's _adorable! _Oh I wish I got that on tape!" he hollered as he stumbled out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Come find me when you're ready to crack some skulls Raphie boy!" he called over his shoulder, a taunting edge in his voice.

Raph growled, folding his arms over his chest as he turned his head away from Mikey, simply waiting for whatever taunt he would give him for talking to _his _pet.

But to his surprise, Mikey did no such thing as he simply put an arm around his shoulder. "Dude, don't get embarrassed," he said with a smile, both of them turning behind them to look at Ice Cream Kitty in the bowl, dancing happily from side to side at the sight of her master. "I don't blame you, bro. I kinda do the same thing."

Raph cast him a surprised and confused gaze. "Seriously?" he asked.

Mikey nodded eagerly. "Yup. Whenever I feel kinda down, I like t talk to her about the stuff that bothers me," he explained, leaning down to let the cat lick his nose s he he nuzzled her face, "She's a good listener." With that, Mikey turned back to Raph and winked, spinning on his heel and leaving the kitchen.

Raph watched him go, and then turned back to Ice Cream Kitty, who mewed up at him innocently as he leaned down towards her. She stretched out and licked his nose, leaving a trace of ice cream behind.

Despite himself, he licked it. And he smiled. "Yeah...I guess you are a pretty good listener, aren't you?" he said.

And pretty damn delicious too.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas on what I should do with Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey or god forbid even Master Splinter, please let me know!  
**


End file.
